gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:192.249.47.165
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Stranded page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 16:19, July 1, 2010 We do not! Create articles what are based on theories and speculations. Please take it to the forums. This is your only warning on the subject. Only you're contribution saved you from being banned.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Theory/so you can copypasta to the forums if you wish The humans of Sera have been at war with the dreaded Locust Horde for quite some time, but no one knows for sure how the Horde came to be. All that is known is that the Locust reside under the surface of Sera, and that they wish to destroy humanity. It has also been revealed, partially by Damon Baird, that the Locust are a theocratical society. There are many theories as to how the Horde came to be. Romily Theory There is a popular story in the nation of Tyrus about a disobedient child named Romily who went off on her own and was kidnapped by demons that lived underground. The story tells of a six-legged demon, which could probably hint at a Reaver. No one knows if this event is true or is just a story to get children to obey their parents. If it is true, it would have been the first Locust-Human encounter. Risea/Nearby Moons Theory As Benjamin Carmine, Dominic Santiago, and Marcus Fenix discussed during Operation: Hollow Storm, there is one theory that the Locust originated on the planet Risea or even one of its moons. It is also stated in this theory that they feed off Imulsion. This theory is viewed as false, as humans are well aware of the effect Imulsion has on Locust species. New Hope Theory Another theory is, based on the findings of Delta Squad at New Hope Research Facility, the Locust may be an artificially created race. How they would have been created is a complete mystery. Some may suggest that human subjects may have been exposed to Imulsion and that's what led to the Locust, but this is regarded as false, as exposure to Imulsion causes a condition/illness known as Rust Lung in humans. However, in one of the videos in the archives, Dr. Niles Samson states that the objective of his research was to find a "cure". It is unknown as to what he was trying to cure, but it can be guessed that since humanity was aware of the condition known as Rust Lung prior to the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb and Timgad in 14 A.E., Niles could have been trying to find a cure for Rust Lung through genetic alteration. It goes without saying that the experiments did not go as planned and a new race was born. The alteration to the genetic structure can also explain why Locust cannot develop Rust Lung and instead become Lambent when exposed to Imulsion. Hive Theory A less popular theory is that since the Locust city of Nexus and Locust society, for lack of a better word, is similar to a hive structure, the Locust Horde is similar to a beehive. The only evidence for this theory is engraved on the Trinity Of Worms artifact that Baird found in the Hollow. As Baird translated, the artifact mentions the Queen "making" Drones. With that said, it would be inferred that the Queen either gives birth to the Locust, or since the Locust are very reptilian, lays the eggs from which they would hatch. This would explain why the Locust soldiers are fanatically loyal to their Queen; she is not only their political leader, but also their mother. It can be theorized that all the different Locust varieties (Drones, Boomers, Therons, Kantus, Wretches, Berserkers, and possibly even Reavers, the Hydra, Nemacyst, Corpsers, and Seeders) are the result of genetic variations. The Drones would be the default Locust form, as they are the most common. The Berserkers are simply female, while a majority of the Horde is male. Species like the Brumak, Siegebeast, the fish that propel the Locust Gunboats, Bloodmounts, and the creature that propels the Beast Barges are simply indigenous creatures that the Horde has domesticated, and possibly selectively bred. In the case of the Rift Worm and Rock Worms, these are simply indigenous creatures that are worshipped as deities. The fact that the Queen lays the eggs would possibly explain the strange protrusion and tentacles on Queen Myrrah's back. The protrusion would assist in actually laying the eggs and the tentacles could assist in transporting the previously laid eggs away from the ones being laid. Since so much of the Palace has not been explored, there could possibly be a room (or series of rooms) where the eggs are kept to incubate and later hatch. Locust King? It is also possible with this theory to suggest that in each Locust colony there exists (or at one time existed) a Locust King, who mates with the Queen and fertilizes the eggs. It is also possible that the Queen could give birth to another Queen, who would either become her successor when she comes of age, or leave the colony altogether and start her own, with the help of a King. There are two theories about why a Locust King has never been mentioned: * In beehives, after a male has mated with the queen, the male dies. This could be the same for the Locust. * For many insects (such as the praying mantis) and spiders (such as the Black Widow), after mating, the female eats the male. Of course, there could also be no such thing as a Locust King, and instead the Queen mates with the second highest ranking Locust, such as RAAM or Skorge. --Chairman Jack the Black 16:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC)